


Feels Like Love

by sharetheskamlove



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: 75 Dates In The Skam Universe, Future Fic, M/M, and my inner mika fangirl sprang out in this one, karaoke party, prompt: karaoke, this one is basically cheesy fluff only, this takes place after the end of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 21:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharetheskamlove/pseuds/sharetheskamlove
Summary: “Come on, Marti! Let´s go and sing a song, the two of us!”“You for real?!” Marti immediately exclaimed, being full of doubts.He couldn't help but got flashbacks in his head, thinking back to Silvia´s 80´s party, him sitting close to Nico on the couch, Emma on Nico´s other side. Niccolò asking them to sing a song with him, Marti already refusing to do so back then.“Of course, I´m not joking!”“Well, sounds like it. No, I´m not going to sing a song with you!”





	Feels Like Love

Music was blasting f rom the speakers. Some pop songs which were played to o o ften on the radio that people are sick of hearing them by now. The karaoke bar was filled with laughter and chatter, the smell  o f alcohol and sweat mixing up with the sound of the music, creating a special atmosphere. Colourful lights were wandering around the room, the walls plastered in screens and pictures. Glasses filled with drinks clinking against each other, the sound of it going down in the loud music. The room was crowded, people sitting in groups at tables, standing in corners, laughing, talking, making out, stealing glances at each other. Among them you could see Eva, a little tipsy, Eleonora and Silvia on her side. Slightly away you could see Sana and Federica at the bar, ordering some drinks. And if you look really precisely you could see a group of three boys sitting on a table in a corner. Another two boys sitting at their table, sharing love-drunk looks, their legs interwind under the table, touching each other's tights. Gio vanni , Elia and Luca. Martino and Niccolò. 

The boys were sitting around their table. Each of them having a glass of beer in front of them, talking loudly, trying to drown out the noises in the karaoke bar. 

“This get-together was really the best idea ever!” Luca nearly screamed whilst leaning over the table so his friends could actually hear him. His gaze drifted off, across the room, right to Silvia. His eyes being the definition of “heart eyes”. 

“Yeah, really cool,” Elia merged in, hitting the back of Luca´s neck to stop him from starring this hard at Silvia. 

Nico had to laugh at the whole scenario, turning to Marti and started grinning at him. They actually planned on being alone this evening, not surrounded by a crowd of people, screaming terrible in the microphone at the stage. Well, not  completely alone, they planned to go on a double date with  Gio and Eva since they got their shit together and solved themselves out. Being happy and in love again, the troubles of the past forgotten, trying to do better now. 

So it was definitely something else to change their plans from having a picknick in a parc, only the four of them, to sitting in this karaoke bar now, surrounded  by  people and loud music. But it´s not necessarily bad, it really seems like this evening could be fun. At least Nico thinks so. 

He swallowed the last bit of his beer before he stood up and reached for Marti´s hand. 

“Come on, Marti! Let´s go and sing a song, the two of us!”

“You for real?!” Marti immediately exclaimed, being full of doubts.

He couldn't help but got flashbacks in his head, thinking back to Silvia´s 80´s party,  him sitting close to Nico on the couch, Emma on Nico´s other side. Niccolò asking them to sing a song with him, Marti already refusing to do so back then. 

“Of course, I´m not joking!”

“Well, sounds like it. No, I´m not going to sing a song with you!”

“Come on, Marti, don´t be boring,”  Gio butted in, wiggling his eyebrows at his best friend, “we all want to hear you sing something,” he continued.

“Hearing Marti sing? Sign me the fuck up !” Elia tossed in, grinning mischievous at Marti. 

“Oh fuck off, Elia!”

“Pff, don´t be that mean to your friends, Marti,” Nico said again, a grin appearing on his face. He couldn´t help but had to press a kiss to his  boyfriend ´ s cheek, the offended look on his face was too cute.

“Listen to us, Marti, go and sing something,” Giovanni said again. 

“Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing,” Luca started to cheer, the others joined in immediately. 

“Stop guys, I won´t sing!” Marti made  it  clear, “If you´re absolute dying for singing a song, go on, nobody is going to stop you!” Marti said, addressing his boyfriend, trying to look bothered. And he failed at it as a little grin started to form on his lips. He has to admit, he loves Nico´s voice and can´t get enough of it, since the morning back in Bracciano, waking up together and serenading each other. 

“ I see, I see, you´re still the boring gay. But well, I´m going to do that!” Nico insisted and walked in the direction of the stage, just to go back after a few steps, pressing a short kiss to Marti´s lips. The others started to groan and roll their eyes but neither Nico or Marti were bothered by this. 

It was a short kiss, more a peck on the lips than an actual kiss, their lips just briefly touching.  S hortly, softly. But it still sent sparks through their bodies, shivers down their spines. 

“Have fun,” Marti whispered against  Niccolò´s lips. 

“Thanks,” Nico said, followed by another short peck to Marti´s lips before he finally left for the stage.

“You´re  _ so  _ cheesy!” Elia complained, frowning at Marti.

“And you´re just jealous that you don´t have someone to love,” Marti answered, a cheeky smile on his face. Even Giovanni and  Luchino couldn´t held back a laugh at this. 

“Pff!”, Elia blurted out but Marti didn´t pay attention to his friend anymore, focusing on the stage where his boyfriend was standing right now. 

“I´m dedicating this song to Martino, my boyfriend. I love you!” Nico said, looking directly in Marti´s eyes, a smile on his lips. Marti had to swallow at his words, a blush spreading on his cheeks. 

He looked down shortly before he looked up again, at Niccolò, whispering an “I love you too” and blowing him a kiss. He knows that his friends accept him, accept him and Niccolò, them being together, their sexualities. But they´re still living in Italy, a country knowing for its deep and strong fate, accompanied with people not always being accepting. But it seems like nobody in this bar would be bothered about them, Nico´s public love confession. 

Marti didn´t  got any more time to think about it as the first tones of the song started playing, Nico still looking directly in his eyes. And then he started to sing. 

Listening to Nico´s voice, listening to him singing is something special and beautiful for Marti and he thinks that this is never going to change. It reminds him of the early stages of  their relationship, Nico sitting across from him on the bed in  Gio´s aunt´s cabin. Singing for him, kissing him. 

And  so it feels like listening to Nico, listening to Nico sing the song he chose,  felt like  a little journey through their relationship, through their ups and downs.  Through everything. Through their love. 

_ Is this how it is after just one kiss? _

Marti immediately felt as if he would be back in the swimming pool, being underwater, isolated from the whole world, forgetting everything not going right in his life. Underwater, being brave enough to kiss Nico back. Touching him, being touched. Their hands touching each other´s faces, caressing the cheeks and necks from the other one. Their first kiss. Full of love, of anticipation for more, passion, love. 

_ Did you really think that I invented this?  _

Thinking back to bad days. Them being separated, being uncertain about what´s going on between them. Marti doubting Nico´s love for him, thinking everything was just made up, a stupid phase and  hyper fixation of him . 

_ Was it you or me or the mess we made? _

All the misunderstandings between them, causing them troubles and bringing them even f u rther apart. 

_ Did we crash too hard? That´s the risk we take.  _

Their love being love at the first sight, the first time  he talked to Nico  back in the radio booth. Falling so hard and deep for  the other boy at  his  young age, developing these  strong  feelings in such a short time. Just to see it all crashing down a few weeks later.

_ Did I run to you, did you run to me? If we wait too long then we´ll never see.  _

The night at the terrace. Approaching one another.  Finally being sure about it, they are right for each other, that they need each other. Hugging each other close and tight. Nico crying in his arms. Tu non sei solo. 

_ We could walk away just like others would or we live our live as we know we should.  _

Thinking back to all the time he had to hide, the time he was afraid of showing his true self. The time that is over now. He´s proud now, proud of himself. And living his best live together with Nico.

_ ´Cause _ _ it feels like,  _ _ ´cause _ _ it feels like love.  _

There wasn´t even a little doubt inside of him anymore.

_ Yes _ _ it feels like love to me.  _

Yes, it feels like love to him. It is love.

Marti felt tears gathering up in his eyes, not able to hold them back anymore. And  so they started running down his cheeks. He could see his friends at the corner of his eyes making fun of him but he couldn´t care any less right now. The only thing that matters right now was Niccolò, him and Nico, the boy he loves. Marti couldn´t stop looking at him and as Nico looked back at him, directly in his eyes, he could sense that Nico is feeling the exact same things as him right no. 

Nico continued singing, putting his whole heart in the song, in the lyrics and after a few minutes the song came to an end.

_ This is how it is after just one  _ _ kiss, _ _ do you really think I´m  _ _ inventing _ _ this? _

_ ´Cause _ _ it feels like love to me.  _

People were clapping and applauding after Niccolò has finished singing. He immediately went back to their table afterwards, stopping  right in front of Marti.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They didn´t say anything else, just looking at each other. Niccolò started to softly wipe away Marti´s tears on his cheeks and in his eyes. And then he kissed him.

The first touch of their lips was brief and short, the second one longer and more passionate. Their lips were moving against each other´s, softly, slowly. Marti´s hand found its way to Nico´s cheek, Nico placed his hand at the nape of Marti´s neck, playing with his curls there. Nico´s tongue peaked out of his mouth, slightly wandering over Marti´s lips. It was more affection that they would normally allow themselves in public but today seems to be an exception, they felt safe. They felt good. They were full of love. 

“Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air?” Nico asked Marti after they broke apart.

Marti only nodded and grabbed Nico´s hand, ignoring the teasing comments of their friends and dragged his boyfriend out of the karaoke bar. 

As soon as they stepped out of the entrance fresh air  surrounded them, both letting out a deep breath. 

“This feels good, doesn´t it?” Martino asked, looking at Nico.

“It does. The air in there clearly isn´t the best and the smell of sweat and alcohol combined? Not my  favourite ,” Nico answered and a grin settled on his face. 

“Anyway, what do you say to my little performance?”

Marti turned around, facing Nico and took his face in his hands.

“This was beautiful, Nico.  _ So beautiful _ . I love you so much,” Marti said, trying to lay his whole heart and his emotions in it. 

“I´m glad about that, I hoped you would,” Nico said as he came closer and closer to Marti and finally closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. 

As they broke apart after what felt like an eternity, they couldn´t let go of each other completely, still touching and caressing the other´s face. 

A comfortable silence settled in between Marti and Nico, both of them looking up in the sky and saying nothing, being lost in their thoughts. 

_ I love him _ , Marti thought,  _ and I still can´t believe to have such a wonderful person on my side. _

“Do you see the stars up there?” Nico broke the silence after a while.

“Hm? Where?”

Nico pulled Marti close to him, pointing up to the sky, to the stars. 

“These up there.”

“What about them?” Marti asked confused.

“The constellation looks like a little giraffe.”

Marti had to look up and take a look at it again but he saw it too now. 

He could make out the legs of the animal, the body, the long neck, the head. 

“Wow! You´re right!” Marti said, being amazed by the picture he saw up in the sky. 

“It´s beautiful, isn´t it?” Nico asked, a laugh escaping him. 

“It is. Just like you,” Marti replied and he had to laugh at his own words. 

“Wow, so cheesy, Marti! What happened to you?”

“ Oh shut up idiot!” Marti called out, sealing up Nico´s lips with his own and making him shut up in the best possible way. 

Lips moving against lips, both of them smiling into the kiss, teeth clashing against each other as a result of their smiles, hands touching each other´s  body´s . 

“What do you think people would think of us if they saw us like that?” Marti asked as they broke apart. 

“Well, I guess they would just see some idiot boys in love,” Nico answered, a smile on his lips. 

Marti couldn´t help but had to smile too. Yes, they were two idiots in love. 

It felt as if the world around them had stopped spinning, no one else being out on the streets, no noise to hear. It nearly felt as if they would be  completely alone. The last two men on earth. 

As sudden as the last men on earth feeling appeared, it went away really fast again as they heard loud singing noises from the inside of the bar. 

_ Imagine there´s no  _ _ heaveeeen _

"Is this... Luchino?” Nico asked and broke out in laughter. 

Martino had to join him, couldn´t stop laughing. “Well, it seems like it.”

_ It´s easy if you  _ _ tryyyyy _

“This boy is so drunk, we should probably save him from humiliating himself even more,” Nico said, a grin on his face.

“Yeah, we probably should.

_ No hell below us, above us only  _ _ skyyyy _

They turned back and started walking back to the entrance. But Nico already stopped after a few steps again. 

“Marti?”

“Yes?

“Thank you for being you. I love you so much.”

A soft smile appeared on his face and he grabbed Nico´s hand. 

“I love you too, Nico.”

Their faces went close to each other again, their lips touching which evolved into another kiss. Full of passion but still soft, loving. 

_ Imagine all the people living for today  _ **_ ah _ ** **_ a _ ** **_ h _ ** **_ a _ ** **_ hhhh _ ** **_ h _ **

“Okay, that´s it! We definitely have to save the poor boy!” Nico decided and dragged Marti behind back to the karaoke bar. 

And with that they finally left their private bubble for real and went back inside to their friends. Knowing that they still had all the time of the world for them together and their world.  ´Cause it definitely feels like love to  him . 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D  
> This is my little oneshot for the "75 dates in the Skam universe" project, my prompt was karaoke :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this little fic and that it wasn´t too cheesy, haha. Would love to hear what you think of it in the comments <3


End file.
